powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 18: The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill
The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill is the eighteenth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Although it has elements regarding three Sentai series (Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, Mirai Sentai Timeranger, and Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger), it is not an official tribute to either of these series. Synopsis Gai tells the team on the Gokai Galleon how he got three Greater Powers from three particular Sentai heroes. Marvelous confiscates his powers, putting Gai to a test to show him something Marvelous cannot do. Plot Gai reveals to the Gokaigers that he became Gokai Silver after acquiring three Greater Powers. When he is invited aboard the Gokai Galleon, he explains that a few days ago, he was hit by a truck while saving a girl across a street. While he was in a coma at the hospital, he had a dream of meeting DragonRanger, TimeFire and AbareKiller - the latter changing into Mikoto Nakadai and handing Gai the Gokai Cellular and Gokai Silver key. Before the three warriors disappeared, Mikoto told him to become the greatest hero and that they entrust the powers of the Zyurangers, Timerangers and Abarangers to him; at that point, Gai woke up from his coma with the phone and key in his hand. Despite the revelation, Gai has yet to figure out how to use the three powers. Because of this, Captain Marvelous confiscates the Gokai Cellular and GokaiSilver key from Gai, asking him to show him something he cannot do. Later, while thinking of an answer to Captain Marvelous' question, Gai responds to a Zangyack invasion led by Action Commander Osogain at a construction yard. Despite not being able to change into GokaiSilver, he fends off the Gormin Sailors with lumber, but is quickly outnumbered and beaten up before the Gokaigers intervene. Seeing his unrelenting courage and recklessness in battle, Captain Marvelous hands Gai his phone and key - officially making him a member of the crew. After finishing off the Gormin Sailors, the six Gokaigers change into the Shinkengers (though Marvelous handed Gai the King Ranger Key first before giving him the Shinken Gold Key due to his vague request) and destroy the two Zugormin units with the Shinken Gokai Slash attack. The five main Gokaigers then change into different silver warriors to weaken Osogain before Gokai Silver destroys him with the Gokai Supernova. When Osogain is enlarged and joined by six giant Zugormin units, Gokai Silver uses the powers of the TimeFire, Dragon Ranger and AbareKiller keys to summon GouJyuJin and destroyed them in a most show-stopping way. Back aboard the Gokai Galleon, Captain Marvelous tells Gai that while he is part of the crew, he is a pirate apprentice - much to Gai's dismay. Despite this, he looks forward to working with the Gokaigers. Don, however, is not comfortable with Gai addressing him as "Don-san". Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Kotaro Tanaka as Mikoto Nakadai (AbareKiller†) *Hirofumi Nojima as Warz Gill (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in The Big Abare With the Dinosaur Robot Drill: **Gokai Red - Shinken Red, Bouken Silver **Gokai Blue - Shinken Blue, Gosei Knight **Gokai Yellow - Shinken Yellow, MegaSilver **Gokai Green - Shinken Green, GaoSilver **Gokai Pink - Shinken Pink, Go-On Silver **Gokai Silver - KingRanger, Shinken Gold *This is the third time the main five Gokaigers all transform into Rangers of the same color and the first to use a color other then red. In this case, silver. **As a result, this is the first time Marvelous transforms into a non-Red Ranger. **This is the only Gokai Change set where a Gokaiger participates without using a transformation for themselves. *While the first Gokai Change for the main Gokaiger was for the first Sentai ever created in terms of real world history (the five Gorenger), Gai's first Gokai Change was into the first Sentai hero in terms of Sentai history itself: KingRanger of Ohranger became active and fought 600 million years in the past, long before any other Sentai hero in existence. *Both Sixth-Hero changes in the past two episodes use a female MegaSilver, both of which were used by Luka. Trivia *This episode title is similar to a title of Abaranger, with the usage of "Abare" somewhere in the title. *This is the first episode that GokaiOh is not used. *Despite AbareKiller, DragonRanger, and TimeFire's appearance, this isn't the official tribute to the three as Yukito Sanjyou (AbareBlue) and Emiri Imanaka (AbarePink) appear in episode 29, The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination, Domon (TimeYellow) appears in episode 40,'' The Future is the Past, and Goushi (MammothRanger) appears in episode 50, ''The Day of Battle. *The spirit of Gai that leaves his body going into a white light is a reference to a scene in episode 1 of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, where AbaRed had a similar experience. *This episode has some similarities to another 18th episode, Act 18: Samurai Promotion. **Like what happened to Genta in Act 18, Gai's transformation device was also confiscated in this episode. They both later regained their respective devices and officially became members of their respective teams. **The climactic battle for both episodes took place in the same location, the construction yard. Coincidentally, the Gokaigers also transformed into the Shinkengers although Gai transformed into KingRanger at first by mistake. *The scene where Gai talks with AbareKiller, DragonRanger, and TimeFire take place in the same place where KenDan was held. *This is the first Non-tribute episode to Feature a Ranger Legend. External links *Episode 18 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes